Is That Alright?
by Mika'sBlade
Summary: Altair is thrown into the future; where he meets Ezio. He knew something wasn't right, but he didn't know he was going to have to meet Ezio Aditore, a hot-headed, rather young assassin. But when everything calms down, what will happen between the two?GAY!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or take credit for Assassin's Creed.

Rated **M** for mature.

Male relationships. Violence. Language. You ware warned.

Crappy story line. Crappy everything. Enjoy. Or not.

* * *

"What shall we do with it?" Malik, the one-armed friend of Altair, master of assassin's, had asked.

Altair looked down towards his shoulder, where Malik had placed his hand, "Destroy it?" he replied softly.

Two other men, who had been watching the two friends intently, didn't have much to say. They stood just beside Al Mualim's body, and just diagonal from the old man, which seemed at first to be a 'father' figure of Altair, was the _Piece of Eden. _An evil creation itself. It was glowing brightly, and it seemed to be showing a map of many locations, Altair could only ask himself how many more of these _Pieces of Eden_ there could be, and he really didn't want to know.

Altair moved forward, feeling Malik's hand fall from his shoulder, he approached it, "Be careful, Altair," he warned his friend, "I wouldn't touch it just yet,"

Though the assassin hadn't bothered to listen, and he crouched down and slowly let his hand reach out to the apple. When his finger's scraped against it, and his hand got it's full grip around the circular, apple-shapes device, he seethed out in pain suddenly, feeling an amount of great heat burning through his hands. He bared through it, taking a few deep breaths, feeling heavy, dizzy, and becoming sick. He then shut his eyes, feeling a great power over coming. The world around him began to spin, he could hear the voices of Malik and the other two assassin's who had helped them on their journey to stop Al Mualim. The scenery around him was cracking, with little glares of light seeping through, and within an instant, everything was quiet, everything was gone.

His mind wasn't thinking of anything but the brutle pain shooting from his legs through his spine. He didn't want to move of course, but with the feeling approaching his throat, his only reaction was to slip over onto his hands and gag hoarsely. The most that came from his mouth might have been a lot of spit and a little bit of stomach fluids, which didn't look too great up close like he had been. He gripped his stomach, clutching his robes, his other arm fell to his elbow and his hand clutches the hood, which was draped over his head. He grunted a bit more, until he pulled back, used his sleeves to wipe over his mouth and to hit down, looking around him curiously. There was grass under him, which was damp. The sky was a purple color, maybe a bit darker, with a lot of stars in the sky, more than he has ever possibly seen.

_Altair! Altair! _

"Malik," he thought to himself quickly, and threw his head in any direction it could be thrown to, but he saw nothing. He didn't even know where he could be, it wasn't anywhere that he was familiar with, and he felt himself begin to panic, the grass was green, greener than what he was used too, and no matter how far his vision would go, he saw no desert like area. The only thing he saw as any hope of getting somewhere, had been the huge walls, the looked a lot like the perimeter of a small city, a really small city. Altair stood, wiping his mouth once more, swallowing with a not so pleasant look on his face, and dashed for the entrance of the city, where he saw a stable or two of horses, and strangely dressed men. When he entered, he was shocked. The buildings weren't all that big, but they were different, in some way or another. There was street lights, or candle lit orbs that allowed you to see the street clearly, which had been finely cut brick, something he wasn't used too.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Altair quickly grabbed the arm of a woman, who was wearing a fairly beautiful dress, also something he wasn't used too. Most of the women he had been around wore mere robes, but nothing this detailed and colorful. The woman turned, feeling some what confused, and then seemed to smile.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where I am, if it isn't too much trouble?" His voice was straight forward, deep, and not that pleasant to the woman's ears.

She blinked once or twice, "You don't know?" a bit of a pause, until she notice that aggravation approaching Altair when he wasn't answered, "Oh. Well, we're Monteriggioni. If you wish to speak with someone, Mario Auditore would be the best to help you sir,"

"Great thanks. Peace be with you," Altair then shoved the woman roughly to the side which made her gasp and curse at the man. When he was a few few away from her, he then stopped, _Where the hell can I find this Mario man? _He should have asked the woman where he had lived, but he figured since this place was the smallest of places he's ever been too, that it would probably be that big center mansion type house. The windows were shining with light, and the moon had the place glowing. It didn't impress the assassin, but it was enough for him to put the pieces together and wander up to the house, along the many of stairs until he reached the front door.

He brought his hands up, debating on if he should knock or not, but in the end, he knocked. He seethed, when he pulled his right hand into a fist to do so. He quickly released the pressure and pulled his hand to his face. Burns. He had burns from the apple, which he just remembered, after momentarily forgetting, once again. He then clenched his other hand and knocked on the large doors, he felt foolish, for doing such a thing. After all, Altair didn't knock on doors, he usually didn't go inside buildings.

"Who are you?" a voice had asked from behind him. It was a woman, who looked rather young. She was holding a crate of what looked like fruits.

Altair found this as his way to get answers, she obviously lived her, "I'm looking for Mario, do you know him?"

"I know my uncle, yes. Do you mind telling me what someone like you would want with him?" she then asked. Altair noticed that her voice was quiet, and that she didn't seem like the person to talk much, but he let it slide, and since this woman just admitted that the man named Mario was her uncle, he found his ticket inside the house, without needing to knock anymore, feeling awkward. Not that he felt awkward or anything.

"Does that really matter? Take me to him." Altair, was stuck in the middle east still, people didn't shake under fear at a dominant demand, people in this time would snap something back, they didn't go for the whole 'Respect Me Bitch' tone in most men voices, so of course, the woman was going to glare in silence until Altair got the picture that he wasn't going to get anyway where with his tone of voice. Of course, Altair would never understand that, which would possess him to grab the woman, making her drop her crate, fruit rolling across the brick, and shove her towards the door, demanding she's open it.

she didn't speak, or even crack a gasp, squeak, or a mutter. She just stood there, in front of the door, frozen. And she looked pretty sure of her choice in not letting the man inside her currently living area, not when he appears to be everything _but _friendly, "Did you not hear me? I asked you to open the door," he growled out close to her ear, only making her try to pull her gripped arm away from the assassin, but he wasn't allowing that.

"Let go of my sister,"

Altair stiffened, hearing the male voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, though his hood hid his view of the man, "What if I were to say no? Then what would you do?"

"Unless you're asking for a death wish, then you'd let go of her, and whatever you needed from her, you can kindly ask me, instead of treating a woman in such a disgusting manner like you had just done," Altair released the man's sister, and turned fully, his robes flowing with him, his hands gripped, even if the burns on his hand sent a tingling pain through his arm. Altair narrowed his eyes, seeing the young man in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Altair.

The man scoffed under the moonlight, a hood also covering his face, wearing similar robes to Altair, only, his were a bit more updated and colorful, "You come to my home, expecting people to give you answers? That's not how we do things here, tell me, where are you from?"

"I descend from Masyaf?"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, "And you are, exactly?"

"Altair, Master of Assassin's."

Ezio, within a flash, was holding one of his hidden blades to Altair's neck, "Liar. Who are you?"

"Is this a joke? Why would I lie about who I am?"

"Altair, who? WHO?" Ezio demanded, his accent heavy.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," stated calmly, but surely withdrawing his hidden blade, pressing it towards the Italian man's neck.

"I'm afraid a man of that name had died, many years ago, _many._"

Altair scoffed, his piercing eyes looking straight into Ezio's, "Then why is it, that I'm standing in front of you as we speak? Do you think I am dead, all but a ghost? Impossible,"

"Look, I don't know who you are-"

"I'm Altair." the ancient assassin spoke smartly, creating Ezio to become impatient. He removed his hidden blade from the man's neck, which Altair mirrored, only to regret it when he was turned around and clutched from behind, the hidden blade once again pressed to his neck.

"Walk." threatened the man behind him.

Unhappy, he did as told, and the man who held him captive had his sister open the large doors for them.

"Where is your uncle?, I'd rather speak with him." Altair tried to reason.

"And, I'd rather you shut up. Look, my uncle is out right now, so you're stuck with me," Ezio replied.

Altair scoffed.

Ezio shrugged, not caring how the man reacted. Though, Ezio wouldn't want to be clumsily tied to a chair either, to be made a fool of. But who cared? It wasn't Ezio, so he wasn't worried. He smirked to himself, and peered closer to the man, sitting in a chair just opposite from him, "So, why don't you tell me who you really are?"

"I told you who I am, why the hell do you keep asking me that?"

Ezio smiled, knowing it would piss the other man off greatly, "because, I know it's a lie."

"Look, you insolent ass, don't you see what I'm wearing,"

"What you were wearing." Ezio corrected.

_That's right this stupid kid stripped me of nearly all my clothing. _

"And, didn't you see the resemblence? Obviously you're an assassin just as much as I am, isn't the proof that I'm not asmuch of a threat to you as you think I am, honestly, what kind of an assassin are you, you are a foolish one to not put things together in when you observed things,"

"Are you insulting my responsibily and skill of being an assassin?"

Altair smirked, wishing he had his clothes though, so his face wouldn't have to be seen as much as if was right now, since the man took his clothing from him, thus, his pride and joy of having a hood drapped over his head, "And, what if I am. Not saying I did, or anything."

Ezio could feel the sarcasm in the older man's voice, "You say this like you're a better assassin than me, if you even are an assassin."

"It's because I know I'm better than you, if I have my weapons, I'd be able to slice you in half within a second, once I freed myself that is."

Ezio stood, angered, and pulled his sleeve up slightly, revealing the small pistol, aiming it directly at the 'supposed' assassin. He then directed it an inch from the man's head and allowed a bullet to fly from it, creating a loud noise and a puff of smoke to follow. Altair, as much as he tried not to, was shocked. He'd never seen such a thing, was that supposed to be a weapon of some sort? The loud noise rang through his ear, giving him an even bigger headache.

Ezio leaned down towards Altair's ear, "I could have just killed you, leaving behind no evidence but this tiny bullet, so, want to see if you can still cut me in half, mocho man? Or will you sit and be a good boy for me?"

The older assassin scoffed, brought his leg up, and kicked Ezio away, "So you have something that allows you to be lazy, something that gets the job done nice and easy. You wouldn't need that thing if you were a true assassin. You don't amaze me, so stop trying to, you aren't getting anyway. I demand you to let me go, I'll get anwers somewhere else, perhaps I can try to find Malik somewhere,"

Ezio's eyes widened slightly, but then ceased, "You seem to know alot about Altair's history, how?"

"Because I am Altair! And will you stop stating me in past tense, and in third person please? I'd really-"

"Be quiet for a second," the Italian man pondered on himself, "If only Leonardo were here,"

Altair remained silent, and watched as Ezio's face struck with realization, "I can't believe I forgot, Altair, tell me, what do you last remember?"

"Finally addressing me by my name? And why should I allow you to know that in formation?"

Ezio scowled, "Just tell me!"

"I remember defeating someone in a battle, and then speaking with Malik about something..."

"The Apple?" asked Ezio, which made Altair raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"The Piece of Eden,"

Altair tried to contain his shocked expression, "How do you know about that?" he growled.

_

* * *

_

**TBC. ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the couple of reviews. You guys are friendly, and I thank you dearly. I hope you don't like, hate me or something, because I would just cry if you did. Hope it's to your liking, please enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget, in a review ;) there was a supposed 'guess' on the ages of Altair and Ezio. I'm going to make Altair just a bit older, because I'd feel that would be right for the future slash, only by a year or so though. But, just because Ezio is younger, doesn't mean he can't mouth-off skillfully to his superior. Hah.

* * *

_Altair tried to contain his shocked expression, "How do you know about that?" he growled._

Ezio sighed, and held the side of his head with his hands, "Because I do, did I tell you to ask questions? Absolutely not, I asked _you_ a question, so shut it,"

Altair rolled his eyes, and remained silent.

"You said, the Piece of Eden right?" Ezio then asked.

Altair remained silent, but Ezio thought nothing of it.

He spoke again, answering his own question, "Leonardo told me, once, that the Apple has significance to it, you know, unbearable power,"

This made the ancient assassin stare boldly at Ezio, half mocking him, half interested. Of course the Apple had unbearable power, Al Mualim was proof enough for that, but what Altair wanted to know, is exactly what Ezio had been insinuating.

"Do you think it thrusted you in time? Like, teleported you into my time,"

No reply.

"Well?" still silence, and Ezio caught the brief smirk on Altair's lips, "I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry, my captivator told me to be silent, do you wish me to go against _his _orders,"

Ezio glared, "I wonder if you're that submissive in bed, _Altair_,"

Altair snarled, "Don't speak with such disgust, child,"

"Answer me, then, if it bothers you,"

"Whatever," Altair told him, "I can't tell you what I think, I can't explain to you how the hell I got here. It's worth a theory though, we have no other leads,"

"You speak sense," Ezio said, giving a brief smile.

There was silence, until Altair shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "So since you know I'm Altair now, may I be released?"

Ezio grinned, probably splitting his face in half, "No. The only evidence you have if your story, don't think for a second I'd actually trust you, you could be a Templar posing as the great Altair, you never knooww~" he drug out, standing from his seat.

"Stupid brat," spat the ancient assassin, making Ezio frown and push his brow forward.

"Stupid imposter," he retorted.

Altair groaned and leaned back in his chair as hard as he could, not realizing that it was going to tip over and sent him falling to the floor, which would be hard, cold, and painful. I let out a scoff and a small groan. Ezio let a small chuckle pass his lips. He then exited, leaving Altair to lay, looking up at the ceiling, with an intense glare of displeasure.

* * *

"Uncle welcome home!"

(A/N; as you've noticed, this is before Brotherhood,)

"Ezio, how are things going in Venice, what brings you home?"

They shared a firm hug and walked towards their Uncle's office room, "Venice is good, Uncle, you should come with me there one day, perhaps soon. I came home to Visit mother and Claudia, you too of course,"

"They've been missing you terribly, it's good you're home." Mario smiled.

Ezio stammered on what to say to his uncle, "Mario," he began.

"Spit it out Ezio, what is it?"

The young Assassin pursed his lips, "We have a bit of a problem,"

"A bit of a problem?"

"I've got someone… Uh, tied up at the moment, upstairs,"

Mario raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand,"

"Altair, Uncle, he says, he's Altair."

* * *

"Impossible!" Mario shouted through the large house, "Altair! Is this truly real, or am I dreaming. Oh- who cares if it's a dream! Altair, Master of Assassin's stand in front of me! This is a miracle,"

Ezio stood, jaw gaped, "Uncle, how do you not know he's an imposter?"

"Anyone who has such nerve to claim they are someone from centuries ago, is either wanting a death wish, or really who they say they are. Leonardo told us about this happening, why on earth would you deny?"

Ezio stood speechless, while Altair continued to growl as the two spoke.

"If you don't mind," he hissed out, "I'm getting lightheaded, and I'm tied to a chair for god's sake!"

The two men looked from each other and down to the assassin. Mario seemed to give Ezio a scolding look, "Untie him, Ezio, and bring him downstairs, if you are capable of doing such a thing. Sometimes you act like a child,"

"But!-"

"Just do it, Ezio!" and Mario left the room, leaving a smirking Altair and a monotonous Ezio.

He crouched down to untie the ancient assassin, who then stood and brushed himself off.

Ezio raised a curious brow when the other held his hands out, "What do you want me to do with those?" he asked, referring to the man's hands.

"I believe you forced me against my will and _stole _my belongings, didn't you?"

Ezio sneered, "Just because my uncle has faith in you, doesn't mean I do, _Altair,_"

"Ouch. Why so cold brother? Worried I'd be finished with you in a second,"

"I'm not worried about that at all, because it wont happen,"

Altair smirked at the man's reply, "I was right, you have much to learn_, amateur_."

"Look," Ezio said suddenly, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the other assassin's jaw, if he were allowed, he's be finished with the man at that moment, but he respected and followed Mario's words and opinions, "This is twice now, that I'd have you're head,"

Altair smirked, and blurred from Ezio's sight, his sword ripped from his hand, and the positions had been reversed, as his own blade was pointing directly at him. He widened his eyes just suddenly, before they ceased to do so, and Altair spoke.

"Gone, and I'm sure I'll find a way past that blasted weapon on your arm too, with the time needed to adjust, I suppose you can call me your elder right? So respect me, you un-experienced boy,"

Ezio glared, and turned away, knowing that Altair would follow him downstairs back into his Uncle's study, where they would discuss all that was happening, but inside, he was sure that when he and Altair were alone once again, he'd show the ancient man, just how much of an _amateur, _he really was.

Altair looked down at the sword he took from the boy, and became shocked.

_My sword? How does he have my sword?_

"Wait, Ezio." Altair said slowly, and the Italian stopped, turning his head, waiting.

"What if I had a way to prove to you, that I am who I say I am?"

"How?"

"My sword,"

Ezio smirked and turned, "Show me then, if it's the exact same as this one, then you have my belief, though, any flaws to suspect it's a fake, and I assure you, you wont make it past the front doors,"

"Do I hear a deal?"

Ezio chuckled, "A deal,"

They closed the distance between them with a firm hand shake to seal the deal.

"One condition," Altair told him, his lips tugging into a devilish smile.

"Yes?"

Altair's words came slowly, "We fight, and if I win, my sword is that of 'Altair's', which is who I really am, without a doubt,"

Ezio thought about it for a second, "Fine." He muttered.

* * *

It was done outside, in the sparring circle that Mario had set up years ago.

"They've been at it for awhile now, haven't they?" asked a woman, watching from afar with her _brother-in-law _Mario Auditore. Maria, the woman that was once married and now widowed, was smiling, watching her son battle the self-proclaimed ancestor.

Mario nodded, and a grunt was heard escaping the lips of the Italian as Altair nearly struck his torso, but thankfully he dodged. It was a fierce match, both wanting to prove the other wrong, but really, only one could be right, and bother Mario and Maria knew whom. They were slightly amused at how thickheaded Ezio could really be at times, but that's all the more reason the love him.

"Ezio can learn a lot from this man, no matter how crazy it sounds to believe it's actually a dead man from many years ago," Mario told the raven haired female.

She nodded, "Almost like the father that Ezio couldn't have long enough to do it himself,"

Mario shook his head, "No, no one would be able to teach Ezio the way my brother could. This doesn't mean Altair can't become the friend to set him straight,"

"I agree, he needs to mature, grow up, and what more better of a way than for master of assassin's to do it?" Maria smiled, "Do you believe this is fate?"

Mario laughed, "Only fate can bring the impossible, so yeah, let's go with fate,"

They ceased their conversation and watched, the night air crisp.

"Admit it, I'm a good match for you, _Altair!" _Ezio said, using Altair's name with a deep growl.

"You believe so?"

Their swords collided, Altair placing more pressure onto the younger assassin's blade, making Ezio quickly swish to the side, avoiding such force against him. This made Altair scowl, and turn again, this time getting frustrated from such a long battle, that he began to slash quickly and repetitive.

Ezio found it hard to defend himself with as much power as before, from the tired arms he was getting from such a long battle, probably the longest he's possible had with somebody. Altair noticed his shaking arms, and used it as a boost, pulling his sword away and grabbing one of Ezio's arms, twisting them over his head as he jumped onto his shoulders and behind him.

"Ack!" Ezio said, falling backwards onto his back against the brick.

That's when sheathed his sword, and hovered over Ezio, hidden blade pointed at the targeted neck of the nearly twenty-three year old. He stopped though, and gazed down into Ezio's eyes, they shared a moment. The ancient assassin would say he saw admiration in the young one's eyes, but probably mistook it for something else.

"Got you," he smirked. This made Ezio shove the man off and stand with an unexciting expression, maybe even a little hatred too. So Altair was mistaking it, there couldn't have been admiration in those eyes of his, not when he's so willing to express his hatred.

"So you believe me now, _Ezio?" _he cooed.

Ezio scoffed, and growled slightly, "Do I have a choice? We had a deal,"

Loud clapping was hear, just down from them, on the set of stairs. This made them both turn, and a strange man with blonde hair, with a hat upon his head, was clapping, smiling broadly. Altair watched as his competitor's face changed into pure bliss and he ran to the clapping me, hugging him tightly.

"Leonardo! What are you doing here?"

The two pulled apart, "I forgot a codex page here a little bit ago, decided to come back and get it, since you decided to come back. I wasn't able to catch up with you though, I ran into a bit of trouble in Venice, no big deal thou-.. Is that a man dressed up as Altair?"

"No, Leonardo," Ezio said, frowning deeply, Altair stepped forward, staring at the man.

Ezio sighed, "Altair, meet Leonardo. Leonardo.. _Altair," _

The artist/inventor's eyes grew large, "It happened then! I was right, the apple is a wonder of such things, it's a pleasure, really, Altair!" the artist drew his hand towards him, only to pull it back after waiting a moment when the man didn't return the gesture.

"So," Leonardo quickly regained, "I suppose we've got to get you back home then, don't we,"

"Please." Said the now apathetic man.

Leonardo nodded, "Inside then, everyone, We've got to figure out how to get this man back home, or we wouldn't be able to see anymore codex pages written by the fabulous man,"

* * *

"So since there's no hope in finding a way home here, I have to take him, to Florence?"

Mario exchanged a glance with Ezio, who didn't like the idea of taking Altair back to his main home, where he grew up with his father, two brothers, sister and mother. Leonardo smiled and seemed amused by his best friends expression.

"Yes, Ezio, we start somewhere, and move more. There has to be something somewhere, perhaps even the apple, maybe if you find that, you can get him back home,"

"But who's to say it's in Florence," Ezio protested.

"Whose to say it isn't!" snapped his mother, "Ezio, you will start in Florence, if there is nothing there, move on. But we cannot allow any area to not be searched, to you understand this?"

Ezio groaned, standing, "Fine then, let's go."

"Where to?" Altair asked with a smirk.

"To send your annoying ass back home,"

There was laughter, "Sounds excellent,"

He followed Ezio, _Give me time Malik, give me time._

Little did Altair know, that he wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

**TBC.**

(Next time, Altair meets the strange people of Florence, a few whores, the home Ezio grew up in, and IF they reach Venice, what happens when Altair falls into a mess of nothing but guards and water?)

-Yes, this chapter was a bit of a filler, and not really needed. But I had to give you something, any mistakes or errors, let me know. Sorry if it was a bit bland, but the next one will make your feet tingle and your fingers numb… At least, I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this is like, a back-to-back update from the last one. But I hated the last one, due to how much of a filler it was, so in this one, we get a small step closer to getting Altair home!

"Nooo, I don't want Altair to go home!"

Haha, we'll see what happens.

Quick thanks to you guys and the reviews you gave me. I'm working on a few things to make it better, here and there. Hopefully it won't fall through the cracks. BUT, must stay positive. :D This chapter is probably the best one of the three so far, so I think. Tell me what you think! Haha, thanks loves.

Enjoy.

* * *

"So here we are, Florence,"

Altair looked at the large city, an eagle passed over him, which made him slightly calm and not so fidgety to be in a city that he wasn't familiar with. He needed to scope the area as soon as possible, before he would have a panic attack. Ezio and Altair continued forward, as they walked. Altair noticed how different and strange it had been than what he used to see on the streets. Not only was it incredibly huge, but the people were different. The guards seemed to be wearing more Armour than anything; he would have to adjust towards this. No worries, he had Ezio to help him along the ways.

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Correct," Ezio told him calmly, his voice not to heated with hate.

The buildings were decorated in red, flowers, and posters (here and there). The woman were dressed in dresses that were designed beautifully, an occasional poor woman here and there dressed in ripped robes, but nonetheless, it was completely strange to the ancient assassin. Altair continued to gaze around. Shops, where men were hammering metal, shops where large paintings were hung, on sale, and even shops, where clothing was shown off, colors and color to choose from. Altair could say he felt a little out of place.

"Red," he blurted out. This made Ezio 'hm' him in curiosity, so he answered; "Red hay, how can there be such a thing?" it was true. There, just in the center of the large area where many people walked, sat a crate of hay, or a hiding place to be specific to the assassin world. Ezio laughed, he founded his funny how out of place Altair's face expressed.

"It's quite different here, isn't it?"

Nodded, all the ancient assassin could do was nod.

Ezio seemed to frown for a second, and slowed, until he was beside Altair, instead of in front, "It's beautiful, isn't it? Florence I mean," his voice was something to question upon. Was it filled with bliss, or was their a touch of sorrow that slipped from his lips, which he just now licked from being dry. Ezio, who was fixated on looking at the ground, looked up slightly, and that's when Altair placed the tone. _Peace. The boy is at peace here._

"Yes, I suppose it is,"

It became silent between the two; Altair asked where they would be staying, where they would need to stake out during the night or times for rest. Ezio answered him with one word, and one alone, _home. _Altair wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded, not asking any further, enjoying the cool air that was brushing past him while the sun was setting. It became even more beautiful at night, as lights illuminated the town, and people still rushed around like it was noon. As he was focused on the city, he didn't realize that he ran into a metal covered man, who shoved him fiercely away.

"Do that again, and it'll be your hand,"

Ezio looked, mentally cursing at himself when Altair's eyes grew angry, and he pulled his sword from his side, about to attack the guard that threatened his hand, or himself really. Ezio was then noticed, and one of the guards pointed him out to be 'Altair's' friend. Even though Ezio wanted to protest this, he didn't have the time, for someone noticed what they were and screamed their alibi extremely loud, causing a small battle to engage through the streets, innocent people screaming in horror running as fast as their feet would take them.

"You're dead!" one of the guards screamed, which as soon as he did, he was stabbed through the chest by Ezio, and then kicked off from the blade and onto the ground. Altair too, had gotten one down, only with a gash to the shoulder, causing the man to groan and fall screaming. Since there had only been little of them, they finished it rather quickly. This didn't stop the group of guards running after them, suspecting that they had done it. Ezio quickly grabbed Altair's hand.

"Follow me," he whispered, and they dashed around a corner, stopping by a group of four giggling women, their hair done strangely, they slipped in between them, and Altair noticed as Ezio handed them a bag of coins. He raised his eyebrow, and jumped when two of the women placed their hands on him, running them smoothly down his chest, arms, and back.

"What the hell!" He shrieked, Ezio hissed in a 'shush' sound.

Ezio grasped his attention, and they made eye contact fully, for the second time, "Altair, calm down. They're whores. I did a favor for them a bit ago, and this is how they repay me. It's called blending, just stay still and act like you're a customer,"

"Impossible, this is barbaric," the women clutched onto him, and one of them danced around him, waving her arms around swiftly and smoothly. When one of them grabbed his neck, and placed a hand where his collarbone is, he jumped, and grabbed the woman's wrist, clutching them tightly enough to leave bruises. She squeaked and yelped in pain, tugging herself away from Altair, slapping him across the face. Ezio hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and glare at him.

"Are you insane? Whore or not, never harm a woman,"

Altair got close to his face, growling, his teeth showing, "Where I come from, women would be hung for doing such disgusting actions. They'd be cut in two, burned, and probably raped for their own torture,"

"We're not here to grudge them, we're here to use them for blending purposes only,"

Altair watched as Ezio's face hadn't been like his. He wasn't growling, snarling, or even narrowing his eyes. The only thing that Altair noticed was his alarmed eyes of being caught and expression of soothing someone. Was he trying to calm the ancient assassin down? Altair didn't know whether to feel insulted, or to be flattered, either way, he didn't care.

"You use them for more than that, don't you," Altair's voice held little emotion, not only because of how disgusted he was with the assassin in front of him, but he was upset because he was overwhelmed with everything, that is no way any assassin should act. How he couldn't be back home, he couldn't be there to help Malik, repair what little more he had to with the man. He was surrounding by so many new things, it was becoming too much.

Imagine, being taken from your currently environment and placed into a completely new different one, not knowing how to act, without being punished or thanked. Not understanding why people are doing what they do, and not really grasping the concept that you were stuck in the past, while the world around you revolved and transformed into some other universe, just as Altair was feeling at this moment.

"You need to calm down," Ezio cooed, "Before you attract attention to us,"

They became silent, and their eyes followed the group of running guards passing them, within no clue that the two men were hiding with the small group of prostitutes. Ezio then let go of the man's wrists, and held his hands up to the women, thanking them for their assistance, while he apologized to the woman that Altair grasped harshly a few moments before. Ezio and Altair then descended into the middle of the street away from the _'filthy'_ women, as Altair called them.

"Are you calm now?" Ezio had asked, taking a side-glance at the uncomfortable men.

"If you're like that towards women, I can only imagine how you'll take the water in Venice," Ezio told him with quick speed and made his way towards his old home, Altair followed after him, not daring to ask what he meant with the whole 'water in Venice' thing, so he remained silent.

"We have a choice," he told me, "We search during the night, and rest during the day, or we can switch it around, what suits you?"

"You do your work during night? How can you be sure to do it correctly?"

Ezio laughed, "It's not like anybody ever heard of candles, Altair, I assure you, it's easy to do my job during the night, if you disagree, then well, we'll just do it during the day, if that's how you prefer,"

Altair just looked, and nodded, "Yes, I'd like day over night."

"Follow me, and do it swiftly, don't get us spotted,"

After a few minutes or maybe even a half hour of walking, they made it to their destination, and as Ezio stared up at it in awe, Altair couldn't help but snarl and chucked at the man, "It's a building, you act like it's your companion,"

"This isn't just some building, old man, this is my _home," _

"You keep saying that," Altair pondered.

Ezio rolled his eyes, "For a man whose been on his own for most of his life, wouldn't understand the value of loved ones and family. Therefore, you aren't worth the breath to explain my story, so why don't we go in, hm? Before I change my mind and have someone else deal with you,"

"Big, intelligent words, for someone such as yourself,"

"You keep assuming I'm childish and ignorant," Ezio hissed, "Why?"

Altair walked with him inside the building, "Isn't it obvious, the way you act, how irresponsible you are. You don't even want to except that I'm part of your responsibility now, because you had to make a huge deal out of this,"

"Oh," Ezio muttered, "So because you fucked around with the apple, I've got to take care and watch you like a baby, seems like you've got our titles mixed up, don't you think?" Ezio didn't dare take his weapons off of him and set them on the table where they were. He lit a few candles to give the room a good lighting so he could get a better look at the ancient assassin that was hidden under his hood.

When Altair didn't bother to reply, Ezio continued, "Tell me, have you ever slept with a woman, with the way you acted, I can't honestly ever believe you've made contact,"

"The way your uncle puts it, I _am _your ancestor, you do the math, how'd you end up here today?"

"Hm." Was all Ezio said, feeling defeated, "Did anyone like you where you're from? Because anyone who would be sane enough to take a liking towards you must be deaf and blind,"

"And you say this because I place you lower than me?"

Ezio shifted his gaze when Altair looked at him, making eye contact for the third time, they were odd, and different than anything he's ever seen. Though he didn't want to admit it, whenever he looked into those eyes, truth was held, and he wanted to know everything they'd seen. With the man he's looked up to (besides his father) right in front of him, he wanted to desperately ask questions, perhaps ravish the man with incredible compliments.

But he dared not. Just because Altair did great, didn't mean _he _was great.

"Ezio, how many women have you slept with?" Altair grinned.

Taken aback by the question he shifted and glanced in a different direction, no giving an answer, knowing that he really didn't _have _and answer to give the man. Knowing he was in far too much sin, perhaps a river of it, he sighed and tried to counter the question with a snotty insult, or something catchy, to slide pass the starring man.

"More than you, that's obvious,"

Altair closed his eyes and made a slight snickering noise, "Where I come from, you'd be insulting yourself, more than you are me right now.. You do know that? Therefore, you're attempt at not being able to answer my question, is completely useless,"

_How the fuck did he know that?_

"Well, how about you then, old man?"

Twitching at being called an old man, he replied, "One. One women."

Ezio couldn't help but laugh, "Are you serious! One!

"Silence, amateur,"

He smirked again, thinking of another thing to retort with, "I'm only an amateur at a few things, but I'm not the grown man with virginity problems, or whatever you want to call it,"

"You are ridiculous," Altair then slipped passed him, and sat himself down on the couch behind Ezio.

* * *

The next morning, Ezio woke to find that Altair was missing. He traveled all around the house, and sighed when the man wasn't anywhere to be found. As he cursed under his breath, he decided to go out looking for him, since the man didn't really have low-courage. When he stepped outside, he felt like laughing when he saw Altair struggling around a few women asking him for money, it's probably the only thing he didn't miss right now.

"I don't have any coins," he would say to them, scowling as he tried to walk past them, "I told you, I don't have any coins!" they ceased to listen to him, following him, holding him back, running in front of them. Ezio could tell he was growing impatient, so he went to intervene. He gave the women a few coins and they left with thankful replies. When they were gone, he then looked at his ancestor.

Altair brushed his sleeves slightly, "Something never change,"

"Why did you leave the house without me?"

The ancient assassin held a straight face; "I was scouting the area, taking a Leap of Faith or two. What is it any concern to you?"

"Last night to stated that you were my responsibility, what happens if you would have gotten killed, captured-" Ezio stopped as he was interrupted.

"You don't know how badly I want to put my blade to your throat," Altair spat out.

Ezio grinned, knowing he'd be getting under the assassin's skin a lot during their search, "You know," he then said, "You get angered quickly,"

"You insult my expertise, I believe I won our battle just a few days ago, yet you still assure yourself that you are better than myself, are you just that much of a little kid, can't accept when someone is better than yourself?" Altair scolded, as if he were Al Mualim himself. There is no time to be thinking about Al Mualim though, so he focused more on the young assassin.

"Before this little 'adventure' of ours is over, I will prove to you, that I am just as good as an assassin as you are," Ezio said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I thought you were a saint, someone who did good, someone who changed the world. Now that I'm looking at you, I think differently. You are nothing but an egotistic assassin, who places himself above all others,"

Altair sneered, and this made Ezio crack under more anger. Side glancing at the guards just beside them standing in an archway, he held out his arm and blasted one of them with a cold bullet, needing to kill someone or something. Though Altair already saw this, he was shocked when the guards hovered around the dead man in curiosity of who the murderer could have been. So it was for stealth use, the boy was right, it left no evidence to point at the newly born assassin.

He wouldn't admit that the thing actually fascinated him, so he kept a straight face, looking at the boy, when he got bored of the staring contest, he simply rolled his eyes and spoke, "All that set aside, do you know where to look? For the apple that is?"

Ezio blinked, "We'll have to eaves drop on the guards, people, and find any information to see whose in power now, we have to figure out where and how to get it, what time. Don't you do this stuff where you come from?"

"Yes. Just making sure everything didn't change completely," he mumbled.

"Good, Leonardo told me about a man before we left, his name is Carlo Mancini. He's importing illegal items through and from Venice, so I'm not sure if he's here or there. Though, from an inside friend of Leonardo, they last saw him with the apple. When we've figured out where he is, we attack his base, take out his guards, and question him,"

"When you say Venice, this means he might not be here?"

Ezio nodded, "That's right. If he's not here, he's in Venice, and that where we need to go,"

Altair nodded.

As Ezio ran around dragging guards into shadowed areas to question them on Carlo's position, Altair watched close behind him, feeling two assassin's didn't need to do one job, so he listened in on what all of the guards had to say. The only in formation they received had been that Carlo was planning something about an attack towards Venice soon, that he wanted to over power everything. Though, it took time for them to know where the man actually was, which was on his way to Venice. He was leaving against tonight for another trade.

Ezio then discreetly put the guard to rest, and brushed his hands together, "There you go, we leave for Venice tomorrow,"

Altair nodded, "We say our goodbyes to Florence in the morning."

* * *

Altair couldn't sleep that night. Not because of spooky dreams (Altair never had those, and if he did, they didn't scare him), not because of what was happening, and not because of Malik. It was Ezio. Ezio was the reason he couldn't possibly sleep. The man brought one of those disgusting whores back, and Altair would be the first to tell you, the woman was a good faker. Or she just liked to scream really, really loud. They could have had the decency to be a little quieter, but Ezio was probably doing it on purpose. So as he lay on the couch, and Ezio had been off in some other room, he had to suffer with the loud, very obnoxious noise of the blonde haired slut.

He had time to think though, about everything. Not that there really was anymore to think about. He wondered why Ezio's family still hadn't lived here, in this adoring building. It was quite nice, and seemed perfect for a family, something Altair really didn't get to experience. He also wondered why he only met Maria and Claudia. Where was the boys father, did he have brothers? Altair was smart, and he knew all too well why he didn't meet them.

They're dead. If they weren't, he would have met them. If they weren't, this house would have character to it, it would be life-like. His father probably passed away in the line of work. Was probably careless with how he acted. Still, that doesn't give Ezio the excuse to act in such ways that he does, if that's the reason he acts the way he does.

Altair lost his parents, and it hardly even affected him. Altair really didn't have the feelings to understand what losing someone meant. He was an assassin trained for one thing; killing and keeping order. He had no time to process emotions correctly, but thankfully, Malik helped him with that a bit. Even so, Ezio was probably close to his father, more so than Altair ever was, so he could only now understand why Ezio felt so close to this house. It was the only thing (other than his title of assassin) he had to be close with his family, as a whole.

Altair quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when the screaming stopped and there was shuffling coming towards the front room. The woman was giggling, and Ezio was breathing heavily. He was whispering something to her, making he laugh and giggle, trying to keep quiet. Not that it really mattered.

There was a bit more unbearable whispering, and a door closed, leaving just Ezio and Altair in the room. It was good that Ezio most likely believed that Altair could have really been sleeping. He sighed, and laid his back against the door that just closed. He looked around, and whispered a few words, and these words, Altair could hear crisp and clear. _"Father, Federico, Petruccio, forgive me," _

Little did the ancient assassin know, Ezio recited these words to himself every night.

The other left the room to go get rest, and left Altair in peace.

Tomorrow they would leave for Venice.

* * *

**TBC.**

So, I'm throwing a few things in, spice it up. I'm creating my own plot of people, and things like that. Only because I want to have something a little different going on, though, due to my lack of creativity, who knows how things will turn out. Don't worry though, Altair and Ezio will come around, when one owes the other their life. ;D haha. I kid, I kid. Hehe, see you next time.

**PS: **I read over this, but if I missed something, tell me! I'm human, and maybe not the most fantastic grammer addict in the world, and sometimes my style of writing can be confusing and stuffies, so if anything in here is wrong, (if it bothers you that much), tell me! I won't be angry. So thanks again, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Quick thanks to the few new reviews I received, hope to hear from you all once again to see how you liked this chapter. I will say; I've been working on this chapter for the past two days, but I've come up with several outcomes, intakes, and very few good ideas. So this time, I wrote a final installment, and decided no more erasing, and just posted it. But, nonetheless, I'm sure you are happy with an update, and I know few of you are excited about the whole _water in Venice_, that I was talking about. But just to tease you, I made that come last, so in yo face hoe! LOL, no I don't really mean that. Anyway, please enjoy! I know I enjoy the yummy and very nice reviews you send to me, so I'm looking forward to that, ne?

Oh, and another thing, I didn't interlink this story with the Italian taste, (the language), or any feel of that except the setting and things, because I figured you could do that yourself with your imagination, and I'm really too lazy to go through all the Italian and such. I wanted to throw that out there, though; I tried my very best to keep Altair and Ezio's dialog in check, making them speak the way they did in the games. Also, if they appear OOC, sorry, I really did TRY and I'm pretty sure it's all good. Anything slips up, let me know, I'm correct myself with later chapters.

Also, I didn't add this detail, but let's say the Apple has major healing powers and got rid of all the wounds from the Al Mualim fight. I over looked the detail of that, and that was a huge mistake on my hand, so I think I can cover that up with the 'Awesome Apple Powers'! AAP BITCH. Okay, so I've done enough ranting, and I'm sure you haven't even read half of that, so those who review, and it has something to magically do with everything I claimed in this rant, I shall direct you to this chapter and **Reach back like a pimp, and slapped the hoe!**

I'm just sayin'.

-Much thanks, Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was blue. Altair looked up at the open sky, not a cloud in sight. He wasn't aware that there could be such a bright color such as this. It was an open void, almost as blue as the water that rippled beneath the boat that both assassins were on. The air was more easier to breathe in than what the ancient man was used too. Not as sand/desert filled. It smelled of sea-water and fresh baked bread, why it smelled of fresh baked bread, Altair didn't know. He liked it though, it made him feel alright, instead of stressed out about the Apple and getting home. But he made sure that no one would see his distraught expression.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ezio came to stand beside Altair, who looked down into the sea nervously.

The man didn't respond, so Ezio took this as a hint to continue talking until the man finally decided to make conversation, "Leonardo said he'll meet us in Venice, he has a workshop there, that's where we'll stay, unless you'd like to stay with the Courtesans?"

"You mean the whores?"

Ezio gave a slight chuckle, "They aren't really that bad, some of them are really respectful to themselves and aren't as sinful as you make them out to be, maybe I could introduce you to some of them, would you be fine with that? I assure you, they are good for a laugh or two,"

"No. I don't have time for woman, let alone a whore. Neither do you, so while in Venice, please keep yourself from the episode of last night,"

Ezio flushed in embarrassment, "Hey, some of them aren't _that_ loud, but I suppose you don't care for women that much. So let me ask you; Do you go for male gender instead?"

"Excuse me?" Altair looked over at the young assassin in disbelief.

Ezio shrugged, "It's not that I judge, I know of a man that prefers men over women, it's not really accepted here, or rather anywhere, but it still happens, you know? Just as whores happen. It's like, we all live in sin,"

"You are completely uncivilized,"

"So I see you are completely against the idea of laying down with another man,"

Altair narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am! What sane person wouldn't be,"

"It was just a simple question Altair, you don't have to get _so _defensive about it,"

The ancient assassin turned his head away and back at the water, "Yeah, well I did,"

"So then we drop it, sorry to have insulted you," Ezio muttered, walking away from the man.

After another couple of hours, they made it to Venice, Italy. Altair stepped from the boat and felt a feeling of reassurance crawl over him and through his chest. Ezio followed in suit, smiling at the sight of the docks in front of him, at the women wandering around with men, shopping at a few fruit stands, and maybe a few other shops here and there. He was back, and what more way to celebrate than to have his female friend, Rosa, sneak up behind him and try to startle the assassin. Of course, she failed miserably.

"Rosa!" Ezio exclaimed,

Rose smiled in return, "Ezio darling! Where did you go?"

"I went back to my Uncle's, ran into some trouble along the way,"

The girl nodded, "Whose your friend?"

"I'm _the trouble_," Altair countered, standing motionless, peering down at the rouge woman.

"Oh, I see, so can I give you two a hand with anything?"

Ezio held his hand up, "No need to give yourself more work than needed, but I would be pleased if you kept your ears open for word of the Apple,"

Rosa raised an eyebrow, "The Apple? Didn't you get that back?"

Altair snapped his head to look at Ezio quickly, "You had the Apple? How long ago,"

"Not that long ago," Rosa informed, "He had it the last time he saw me, when he was heading back to his Uncle's, he said that's where he needed to take it, did you lose it along the way?"

Ezio sighed, "It's not that I lost it, I was surrounded by men, and I was out numbered, They fought against me, I struggled, and the Apple slipped from my hands and into the man of Carlo. It's not that I gave it away willingly, besides, Altair and I are searching for it again, we'll find it, no worries,"

"No worries? If you had correct fighting skills, we wouldn't be here, I could have been home by now," Altair growled, turning to face Ezio fully, seemingly very disappointed with the young assassin just beside him. Rosa looked back and forth, obviously confused with what the man was saying and what happened just before Ezio returned to Venice. Ezio growled back, and Rosa could feel the tension between he two.

"I was out numbered completely!"

Altair scoffed, no accepting what Ezio had to say, "I've been out numbered plenty of times, did I lose any of my possessions? I was out numbered when it came to the apple (the Al Mualim clones), and did I willing let it slip past my touch? No, I stopped the apple from getting to the wrong hands. We don't know this Carlo man, who knows what he plans with the Apple,"

"Can we just go a day, _one _day without you down grading my status as an assassin?"

Altair rolled his eyes, "Obviously not, you lack any sense that you could possibly have,"

"Really, you think so?" Ezio got close to Altair's face, as Altair go close to Ezio's. They were slightly pushing each other. They snarled, growled, and cursed at each other. Altair really just remained silent, irritating the young assassin, who continued to call Altair names and pester him with more and more insults as the minutes went on. Rosa, getting bored with what was happening in front of her, grabbed Ezio by the ear, and yanked him down to her size.

"Now-now, don't make mommy angry," Rosa half joked, half threatened.

Altair sneered, "Even a woman has authority over you, do you have any pride?"

"Rosa, let me go. Please,"

Rosa curiously looked into Ezio's eyes, which were shady from his hood, "Why would I do that?"

"So I can show Altair just how much authority I have,"

"I'm sure letting you go isn't going to prove that,"

Ezio grinned, "Oh I know, I just want to show this bastard how much one man can take,"

"No, no. You will be a good boy for Rosa,"

Ezio forwarded his brow, "Why embarrass me even more?"

"Because I can!" She giggled.

Altair became impatient, "Can we stop wasting time?,"

"What's the hurry?" Rosa asked, smiling. She stopped smiling when a smile wasn't returned.

"The hurry? Well, I'd like to get home as soon as possible, if Ezio doesn't mind,"

Ezio rolled his eyes, "Oh, not at all,"

"Good, let's go,"

Ezio sighed and Rosa let go of her friend, "Sorry for leaving so quickly Rosa, but that prick is in such a hurry. Come find me if you find any information, or I'll come find you, alright?"

"Gotcha' pal!" She then playfully punched Ezio.

"Keep yourself safe," Ezio told her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and then turning to join Altair on a walk. They were silent at first, until Altair decided to break it with a, perhaps, _very_ good question.

"Is she another 'lady friend' of yours?"

Ezio laughed, and put his hands behind his head, "Rosa? Absolutely not, we're just friends who were brought together in times of need, that's all. I think of her as another sister of mine, that's all, what makes you think such a thing?"

"Because you're already king of the courtesans, whose to say you aren't a whore around other women,"

"Calling me a whore now? Interesting,"

Altair shrugged, not really wanting to get into a childish argument with the boy beside him.

* * *

They were on their way to meet Leonardo at his workshop, they crossed a bridge on their way which made the ancient man look down curiously to see a canal of water, he then looked over to the young assassin, his words calm and stiff, "I don't understand, why is there so much water here. In Venice? We've past three of these canals, how much can be in one city?"

"There is a lot of water in Venice. It's actually a good thing, it's easy to lose guards. They don't dare go into the water, so it's a better way to escape unnecessary battle," Ezio explained. Altair remained silent for awhile.

"So, is there a different way around? To escape them?"

Ezio nodded, "Of course, you can go by roof or street. We also have small boats to and beams to jump across the water. Are you not a fan of it or something?"

Altair thought of a way to recover himself from appearing anti-water, "I just prefer not to get wet, it puts more weight on yourself, am I right?"

"Of course," Ezio said, "But it's not really that bad,"

Altair didn't speak, he continued to look at the water until they made it past the bridge.

When they made it in front of Leonardo's workshop, Ezio was explaining how Leonardo and him had become good friends, Altair wasn't exactly paying attention, and he really didn't care. Suddenly, out of no where, a kid ran into Altair, grabbing the little bag of money that Ezio lent him just last night and dashed away with it. "Hey," Altair didn't have time to say anything. He watched as the thief giggled and began to climb up to the roofs.

Ezio laughed, amused at the scene in front of him, "Aren't you going to go get your money back?"

"You want me to chase after the boy?"

Ezio nodded, smiling slightly. Altair groaned and ran after the kid. Ezio decided to tag along just behind the running assassin, seeing if he can catch the boy in his known habitat. Altair jumped across a huge ally way, and nearly slipped when reaching the other side. The shingles and slates attached to the roofs felt odd against his feet. Ezio chuckled, it was actually cute and funny.

"Get back here," the ancient assassin shouted, the boy only turned around and stuck his tongue out, making Altair steam with even more anger and frustration before. He felt ashamed that he couldn't catch up to the brat. Then, when he was arms length, and just as he was about the grab the child, he dived forward vanishing from the roof. Altair figured he knew what a Leap of Faith way and followed in suit. He instantly had panic reach through him when he noticed that below him wasn't a crate of hay, but water instead.

He tried to turn himself away, and ended up landing with a hard smack against his back. He let out a choked gasp. And sank into the dark, cold water. He panicked, fear striking through him (he wouldn't admit this though), he began to claw desperately at the water. He used fast movements, and he'd try to suck water into his mouth along with a few gulps of air. It did not good, his throat would become clogged and his chest would fill with pain and weight. He lashed around for the longest time, feeling himself getting tired and suffocating slowly. Was he really doing to die here? Was this the end for him? He'd never get back home. He'd never get back to Malik. He'd never get to make up for all the pain he's caused. He felt himself feeling disappointed.

He then let himself sink. He looked up at the water above him as the light became distant and the darkness was creeping up on him. His eyes began to slip shut, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly, he was tugged upward, and he felt a bright light hit his face, making his face scrunch and a groan pass his lips. His back hit something hard, and he could feel from his hands that it had been brick. He was alive, and out of the water.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. His ears were too filled to try and match the voice with anyone, "Altair, say something," Altair stirred, feeling himself unable to breathe still. He went to open his mouth, and coughed, water flowing back up from his lungs. He was choking, and he found his chest jerking forward.

"You need to sit up," A pair of hands softly grabbed him and pulled him forward. Altair kept coughing, until he began to slow down and his coughing was a more silent matter. Ezio, the Italian assassin sighed in relief, "Thank god, I though you were a goner,"

"I.. I'm fine," he then shoved Ezio a bit, "I c-could have done it myself," Altair stuttered between deep breaths, since he just spent three minutes drowning in the water of Venice, which wouldn't be a good experience for anyone, even the Master of Assassins himself. Ezio found it funny, yet seriously, and he ever chuckled slightly. He began concerned though, when Altair's expression didn't return to it's natural cold stare.

"What was that?..." Altair whispered out.

Ezio raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You were drowning! I'm happy I chose to follow you, or I wouldn't have been able find and save you in time. Any second longer-"

"I mean, what was that I did, just before I fell into the water,"

"A Leap of Fate?"

Altair nodded, "I didn't think that was possible to do,"

"It's like any other Leap of Faith, you're just diving," Ezio explained.

"Did you see where the kid went?," Altair asked, breathing slowly, his clothes sticking to him from being wet, and he felt a great world of weight pushed against him. He frowned, looking at the water dripping from him. Ezio shook his head.

Altair brought his hands to his face, trying to clear it from water.

"I didn't, sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" Ezio said softly.

Altair at first didn't know how to answer, "Y-yeah, I'm fine,"

"Alright, if you're sure," Ezio said, not believing a word that Altair was feeding him. As much as he couldn't stand being nice to the man, he couldn't help but feel concern and was worried for him. It was a natural reaction for Ezio, he was always a sucker for someone's self health. He watched Altair intently, and couldn't take his eyes from the wet man's eyes. It was, astonishing.

0000

They made it safely back to Leonardo's. Ezio was surprisingly worried about Altair, he was soaked, and his face was strange and different from what it always was. Ezio figured he was still in shock, so he let the man go, decided not to bother the ancient assassin's with question right this second, he'd do it later. Ezio didn't think Altair would act that way towards contact of water, it was weird.

"I've figured out where the two of you can find Carlo," Leonardo told the two assassins.

They waited patiently to hear what the man had to say.

"Also," Leonardo said, "I found something important,"

Ezio became excited, "What is it?"

"It's a letter," Leonardo told him.

Altair remained silent, as Leonardo gave Altair the letter, "It's a letter from Altair to himself,"

"What?" Ezio and Altair asked.

"I know, it's confusing. But somehow, Altair wrote himself a letter, I haven't read all of it. But it's clear that Altair finds his way home and sends himself a letter or a clue rather, on how he got home, I think we'll understand more when Altair reads it," Leonardo told the two, "So go ahead, read it,"

Altair looked curiously at the two men with him and then untied the scroll, opening it up to read the letter that he surprisingly wrote to himself once he got home. It was a confusing complex to waste time thinking about, so they threw it to the side and focused more on the letter. Altair began reading it over. Not only did the letter not make sense, but he was taken aback that he would write such a thing. He pushed his brow forward.

"What's it say?" Ezio asked.

**TBC.**

What's the letter say? :D

Next time: The letter get's revealed, and we get one step FARTHER from the Apple! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, about that letter from the last chapter; you wont get to know about it in this chapter, or the chapter after this, or the chapter after THAT. I'm just sayin'. Yes, that's mean of me, but I have the best idea of what I'm going to do/how I'm going to use that letter. Haha, can you picture Altair writing himself a letter; how epic. He'd be like, talking to himself. Okay, never mind, I'm not funny, I know. _ Oh, and I've spent the last week (while babysitting) on writing this story, because I have no life, and I'm tired of playing EVERY Assassin's Creed over and over again.

PS: This chapter doesn't follow RIGHT after the last one. Leonardo told them about what he knew on the Carlo situation, and TADA, we're where we are today (or back in the past, in this chapter, blah blah. Who freaking cares?) Ugh.

Did I thank you for the few reviews? No, yes, maybe? Well anyway, thanks guys!

Happy belated New Years from me to you! Sorry it's late.

BTW,

_Reply to a review, _**Amaya-Ai** / I do like Ray William Johnson. I'm just sayin'. :D

I love all of you, so please enjoy.

Much love,

Enjoy.

* * *

"_Stop them, don't let them in!" _screamed the raven haired man, cowardly hiding behind his line of guards, which blocked the stairs that led up to another story of the highly decorated building. Carlo, the man that just spoke, sputtered up the stairs in a hurry. This left the two Assassins, who mirrored each other in appearance and stance, there to fight off the guards. They both slashed at the guards when they rushed to surround them in a battle of sword on sword. The Assassins didn't need to use much of their effort, and therefore, most of the easier guards were fought off quickly.

"We don't have time for these men," Ezio hissed to his partner, who grunted when he stepped out around one of the guards, swinging back and slashing him between the shoulders, making the man fall face-first. It's not that Ezio's statement went unnoticed, it's the fact that Altair didn't either a.) have the time to reply, or b.) couldn't do anything to act towards what he said due to the guards he had been fighting.

Ezio quickly impaled one of the lower guards, and as doing his he held his arm out, firing his pistol making the one guard Altair was fighting fall to the ground, giving him complete access to the stairs leading towards Carlo. Altair understood well what he needed to do, so he did so. Running up the stairs trying to decide which room the man went into, wasn't all too difficult. After killing a guard or two and going through a few rooms, he came across Carlo 'man-handling' one of the guards.

"_Get me out of here! Find me an exit-" _he noticed Altair standing in the walk way, hidden blade slicing in and out, he was out for blood, anyone could see this in the man's eyes. Sometimes people never change, no matter what time you are in, someone will always be greedy and place themselves above others. Altair couldn't wait to have his blade pressed against the man's throat. When faced with death, you get to see what the true man is, how they act when faced with their life ending. They all turn out to still be the same, cowards; fearing for their lives. Someone with high power, never really is that bright of a person. This is what Altair loved, he fed from the expressions on his targets face when they meet eye to eye. Assassin to criminal. Savior to evil.

"_Get him!" _Carlo pointed to Altair, who ran and jumped onto the guard, pressing his blade into the man's neck vertically. Carlo then made another run for it, running to the balcony just beside them, he jumped up, descending to the roofs, Altair drew his bloodied blade and followed the man with close speed, getting closer and closer to him, jumping across buildings, climbing up them, until finally he caught the man by his cape and shoved him to the ground, following with him. He was crouching by the shaken man, his blade pressed deeply to his throat.

"Where is it?" the man remained silent, "I asked you a question! Where is it?"

Carlo spit on Altair's cheek, the ancient assassin didn't react to it, he was spit on more than the average person, due to his line of work, so really, saliva didn't bother him. "Where is what, when asking someone, shouldn't you be _fucking_ specific?,"

Altair pressed the man into the roof roughly, and narrowed his eyes more than what they were, practically growling like a dog, "You _know_ what I'm talking about, the Apple, give me the Apple, it's not yours to have,"

"_Neither is it yours, foolish assassin," _

Altair applied more pressure to the man's neck with his blade, "Do you wish to live?"

"Kill me, if you are going to do so, but I will never speak of my hiding place, you will never find it. No one will, I have it hidden well, so well in fact, it shall remain hidden for many years to come, centuries and centuries. _You're just fucked,_ aren't you?"

"Speak wise words or don't speak at all," Altair threatened.

Carlo chuckled a sinister chuckle, "Whatever it is you plan to do with the Apple, will _never_ be accomplished, you bast-"

"Rest in peace," Altair then silenced the man, and for the first time during an assassination, he did it out of anger. He literally became careless and stabbed the man with such force and heated actions, that it surprised even him. He'd never assassinated in such a way, and he lost a bit of himself during this, he was untrue to the Creed, _his Creed. _He stood from the bleeding body, looking down into the open eyes of the man, turned away, and walked back to Ezio, only to give him bad news.

* * *

It was late, Ezio sneaked into the building, unsure if anyone was asleep yet. He smelled heavily of sweat and perfume. He sighed silently when he noticed Leonardo turning to face him, paint brush in hand, face looking warn thin. He must have been on an inspiration kick, one of those moments in time when he would stay up weeks at a time to work on a project. Leonardo gave a breathless laugh, "Altair came home without you a few hours ago, he's resting, where have you been? How did things go? He wouldn't tell me,"

"I was, _'out'_, and brace yourself, because we're right back at the beginning,"

Leonardo nodded and turned back to his painting, "I take it things failed,"

"We got to Carlo, and Altair actually killed the man, but left himself without any answers,"

The artist nodded, "We'll get there, don't worry,"

Ezio sat down on a chair sitting just in the corner diagonal from the inventor, "Personally, I'm about to let the man do it himself, he obviously thinks it's a one man project,"

"Give him time, my friend, he's new to everything,"

"Yeah, well I'm new to the idea of a bastard constantly hanging over my shoulder, pestering me and how I'm either, 'too emotional' or I lack in his 'skill'. He's the one who lacks capability in swimming, I mean honestly, how much longer do I have to put up with him?"

"Hang in there Ezio, it wont be long, maybe you should try becoming friends with him instead of blowing up on him with every thing he does and says, that might help a bit. I'll try to find out a bit of in formation on the apple and it's whereabouts, why don't you take Altair out for some fresh air tomorrow, show him around, take a break?"

"Like he'd be up for that,"

Leonardo laughed, "You never know,"

"Not with '_Master of Assassin's' _you don't," Ezio mocked.

Leonardo shook his head with a smug smile, running his brush along in streaks, "So.. He can't swim? Are you serious?"

Ezio shook his head also and laughed.

* * *

"Alright, I think I'll go rest myself, goodnight friend,"

Leonardo nodded, smiling, "See you in the morning, Ezio,"

When Ezio lingered into the other room, where Altair should have been laying on his usual couch, Ezio raised an eyebrow when no one was in sight, he spoke loudly so that Leonardo would hear him, "You said Altair was resting?"

Leonardo's voice drifted through the two rooms, "Yes. He came in, and then said he needed sleep, why, isn't he there?" Ezio blinked, not sure what to say or why Altair wasn't there in the room resting. Did he go out for something? Then again, why wouldn't Leonardo have said something, because he would have taken the front door. Did he take the window instead? After a few minutes of ignoring Leonardo's voice, and coming up with ideas, he clenched his hand into a fist and hurried to speak to the artist.

"That bastard!" he exclaimed, Leonardo raised an eyebrow, "_He want's to find the apple, all for himself!_"

"Ezio, think this through now, you don't know that,"

Ezio shook his head, "No, do you remember when I told you that he should do it himself, and leave me out of it? Well, I told him that too, that's why we came home at different times! We.. We got into a little fight because of what happened,"

"_Stop acting like a child," Altair scolded as Ezio groaned and complained about not finding the apple and how stupid Altair had been for killing the only man who knew where the device had been. Ezio threw his hands in the air and groaned. _

"_I just can't understand why!" _

"_He wasn't going to tell me as it is, so I killed the evil man," _

_Ezio gaped, "You don't know that!" _

"_Yes, I do, anyone after the apple with such divine plans to use it against the people, and break the balance for their own rule, have no reason to live," _

"_Oh," Ezio said in a mocking tone, "Well, since you know everything, FIND THE APPLE YOURSELF," _

_Altair took a moment to reply, thinking about something, "I wouldn't have any problem with that,"_

"_You are so unreasonable," Ezio then turned to walk away, heading for the nearest place away, from Altair. The older man watched, shrugged, and headed back to Leonardo's workshop, not really caring what the younger man did, who would most likely find a courtesan to ravish._

"I can't believe him!"

Leonardo held his brush up, pointing it at Ezio, "You did say you didn't want to work with him,"

"You think I meant that?" Ezio shrieked, "Of course I didn't. I don't want him getting all of the glory, honestly Leonardo, THINK," Ezio then walked around his friend and slammed the door to the workshop shut, angry that Altair had the nerve to do such a thing. Ezio stopped though, and slapped his own head, looking down at the ground, "Where the hell would he have gone?"

Well Ezio, you're fucked, aren't you?

* * *

_Two day's later. _

"Rose hasn't found him yet either?" Leonardo asked.

Ezio shook his head, basking in complete depression. Well, maybe not depression.

"Do you think I should just go looking for the apple myself too?" Ezio paused, "Maybe he already found it, who knows, it's not like he'd want to come back with it, or even care about saying goodbye and thanks, you know?"

Leonardo frowned at his friend, "You're uncle would not accept that you didn't go looking for him fully, nor would he accept you going home without the Apple. Don't worry so much Ezio, I don't think he's found it yet. He hardly even knows his way around Venice, and terrorizing the guards wont give him answers, not with Carlo dead," the artist made a point, "Just keep looking, Venice is big, you'll find him,"

"Yes, this is true," he stood, "But Leonardo, I make no promise on _not _beating the man up when I find him," this made the inventor laugh, shaking his head at the assassin, and then smiling as he left the building.

Ezio went to go speak to Rosa once again, maybe she found something out.

When he reached her barracks, she was in a world of panic. She ran over to Ezio, "Ezio, I'm so glad you're here! Someone hurt Antonio!" she was stressed, and Ezio raised an eyebrow, and quickly put his hand up to silence the ranting Rosa. She was clearly upset, and Ezio didn't like this, not at all.

"Does he know who did it? Is he alright?"

Rose shook her head, "He has a bad wound in his shoulder, he's lucky one of the thieves found him, he would have bled to death," her voice was shaken, and the only time Ezio had never seen Rosa like this had been the first time they met, when she hurt her leg. Ezio nodded, and Rose guided her through the door, where Antonio was groaning and shouting.

"Antonio, I need you to listen to me," Ezio tried to tell him, but the thief continued whimpering.

Ezio pushed his brow forward, "Antonio, I need you to help me so I can find this guy."

He held his mouth shut, clutching his arm, Ezio nodded, "Good, do you remembering seeing the man at all? Any detail will help," Ezio sounded like a detective who was interviewing a witness. At first Antonio had nothing to say, he was wordless. Ezio pushed forward, wanting the man to think hard, extremely hard. Antonio still shook his head.

"He.. He was, wearing a hood. Like you..." Antonio made a deep sigh, seething at the pain.

Ezio's eyes widened, and he quickly thanked Antonio. He walked from the room and outside where Rosa was standing, still worried and upset. She was probably blaming herself, when she noticed the assassin she ran over to him, "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes," he told her, "I have a good idea of who this man is," she seemed relaxed now.

Rosa quickly hugged Ezio, "Thank you, Ezio!"

"Rosa, listen to me," Ezio pulled her away from the hug, leaning to be eye level with her, "I will find this man, but I want you to wait here. I'll find him and bring him back." She nodded, "But do not blame yourself for this man's actions, do you understand? He isn't worth it, trust me,"

"Okay,"

Ezio brushed past her, and headed for the roofs.

* * *

"Do not make me ask you again," A voice growled.

A woman, on her knees begging for her life in her cozy house, had been terrified. She was listening to her daughter, who just turned thirteen, asking what was going on and what was wrong as she was forced to sit in the corner and told not to move. The mother, who was shaking, told her daughter to stay quiet, that everything would be alright. The man hovering above her was getting impatient. So he jerked his sword to make her scream in panic of being killed.

"I don't know, Okay, I don't know! Please, don't hurt us,"

The man grew impatient, "You were his wife. Are you saying your own husband kept secrets from you? That doesn't seem like a good marriage, does it?" the woman gasped and looked up at the man, her face soaked with salty tears. She then dropped her head and began to sob louder at the man's horribly frightening expression, he took his blade and shifted it into the floor, just beside her broken figure, she froze, "You don't have long to answer me, before both you and your daughter join your husband,"

The woman looked up once more, shocked at how the man knew of her husband's death. She then narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit of courage sweep over her. She slowly began to stand, and the stranger in front of her took a step back, narrowing his eyes even more than before, questioning the woman's actions, "It was you, wasn't it," she accused, "You are the one who killed my husband!"

"Stand down, or I will kill both you and your daughter," The man swallowed, bringing his blade up.

"Then do it! Take us from out misery you sick bastard-"

"If you have nothing to tell me, then so be it," He brought his sword up, ready to swing it downward onto the glaring woman, who was crying, yet slightly smiling, was she actually willing to die, to be with her lying husband? He didn't care, he was going to silence the annoying woman, just as he blade almost hit the innocent creature. A voice echoed through the room.

"Altair, put the blade down," The voice came from behind the threatening man. Altair straightened, his blade slowly being brought down, his hood covered the top half of his face, "I wouldn't expect you to kill someone innocent. Mrs. Mancini, please, take your daughter and leave,"

The woman nodded quickly, "Come on sweetie," and left with her daughter.

Ezio stepped forward, hand on his sword which was firmly connected to his side, Altair's head was down, and the man said nothing, just held his sword, "Do you mind explaining to me?"

"You'd do anything, to get back to your home, if something was stopping you, wouldn't you?"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't kill innocent people and run away the way you did,"

"Really? Even if it meant living a life with your family?"

Ezio was confused, "Yes? Even if it meant living a life with my family,"

"Then you wouldn't understand,"

"Then why don't you let me understand!" Ezio snapped, "All you do is mutter useless words that make no sense! For the whole time that you've been here, you hardly spoke to me. I'm just supposed to read your mind? I get it, you wanted to find the apple, and quickly-"

Altair interrupted him, "You don't understand anything,"

"Then let me," Ezio spoke softly.

The older assassin shook his head, "I don't need help, you even said that you didn't want to babysit and that I could find the Apple on my own, why the sudden change in mind? I'll find it alone by myself, I don't need your help," his words were like ice.

"Altair," Ezio was trying his hardest to reason, he walked forward and placed a hand on the ancient assassin's shoulder (who stiffened at the touch), and sighed, "It's apparent to me, that you need help. You're practically losing your mind,"

Altair looked down at the hand resting on his shoulder, It felt just like Malik's did before he went anywhere near the apple, before he was thrown into the future. He thought for a moment, and just a moment about what the letter had said. It was part of the reason he fled. Just thinking about the letter made him want to shove the hand of the young boy behind him away, to escape from his presences. But he felt himself stuck, because of the friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Ezio asked.

Friends? Altair didn't know about _that_, but he did know there was no escaping the letter that he read just a few days ago, "Fine, but if you keep that hand there any longer, I'll have to break it,"

Ezio pulled his hand away and smiled, "I can live with that,"

_But what if I can't? _Altair thought unconsciously, not even knowing he thought such a thing, and he put his sword back where it belonged, looking down into one of his pouches, where the letter from himself was peacefully placed. He then turned to face Ezio, who was smiling, and then frowned almost evilly.

"Now about Antonio, forgive me Altair, but I must do this," Ezio then brought his hand up and whacked the other assassin's head, practically making the ancient assassin stumble over, "What were you thinking? How dare you harm an innocent person who had nothing to do with the apple, how dare you harm Antonio even! And how dare you come into a woman's house uninvited and demand answers!"

Altair rolled his eyes, "After all, what are friends for," he muttered coldly.

Ezio then smiled, and they went back to explain to Rosa that it had been a misunderstanding.

**TBC. **

Oh damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Wanna know what happens in the next chapter? Someone get's touched!.. NO YOU PERVERTS, not like that. Haha, okay, now I'm just messing around. I felt like making you laugh, which I probably failed at. Oh, and sorry about the letter thing!~ It should be obvious though, I'm just sayin'.

They're friends now, Olalala, progress people! PROGRESS!


End file.
